Get out of jail card oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: Chloe Sullivan hated that get out of jail free card; despite the fact that she pretty much created it. Chloe/JL boys


Get out of jail card

Verse: Smallville.

Genre: Humour

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Chloe/JL

Song: Gotta keep smiling by scouting for girls.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan hated that get out of jail free card; despite being the one who created it.

* * *

><p>Pursing her lips, Chloe was sure that not even all the promises of coffee, exotic flowers, computers and pretty pearls could induce her to <em>even <em>think about forgiving the boys she had some how enveloped into her life.

And by the way Lois let out a low whistle beside her, she knew that it wasn't her over worked brain being a drama queen.

"Seriously, did a bomb go off here" leave it to Lois Lane-Kent, at least when Clark was around, to point out the most obvious. The penthouse looked as though Superman had gone toe to toe with a hurricane and still lost. There was things that Chloe _didn't _want to know if they could grow on this planet. Pizza boxes, take out cartons and empty dishes and glasses littered every surface.

The game consuls were scattered around the television as though they could actually play all of them at once. Clothes were heaped over various places and Chloe refused to touch what could only be AC's trunks on her desk.

When Oliver had ordered her to take a week at a spa with Lois, she actually thought he was being sweet and caring. Lois had been bugging her since her return from her honeymoon that they needed serious cousin time and after a few months Oliver had enough of their answer machine being filled with Lois demands, so he booked the pair into the most expensive Spa and promised to keep things under control.

She had agreed in the end because one day, after going over something for the hundredth time, Oliver broke and nearly meant the divorce he threatened.

But if she thought for one second they would leave the place like this she would have pulled the big guns out and Oliver would be spending a few cold nights in the spare room. With only his arrows to play with.

"Phone" Lois could only comply when Chloe entered, according to Bart, her death stance and her voice sunk ten degrees below zero. Lois amusement as Chloe punched the speed dial for Oliver would have to be dealt with later, because right now Chloe was going after one person.

There was at least three other people who would feel her wrath but first victim first.

"Queen" the chirpy nature of his tone was enough for Chloe to hold her breath, there was days she was grateful she didn't have powers like Clark because right now Lois would be racing for a fire extinguisher.

"Hello" deciding that if she didn't vent now she would likely blow, Chloe focused on one clean area, which was hard, and forced herself to take steady breaths.

"I would like to know _Oliver _just why, after the week spent in a relaxing spa, which _you _forced me to take. I'm now standing in a place that looks like every single bad guy we've ever faced, has just strolled in and declared an all out war" OK so she would agree with the fact that there was times she sounded like she was under Brainiac's control again.

"Oh... _Oh..._ Chloe I can explain" she heard movement and knew all of his cohorts were with him. Easy enough to get her threats out in one go. Lois' smile didn't help but then again her cousin did have a weird fondness to seeing Chloe kicking the boys asses.

"Really... _really_... because as far as I can see _Oliver _I'm the one standing looking at this mess and you are... where ever the hell you are with _them"_ she was hissing now and for all the joking about her being a nagging wife seemed small considered to what she wanted to do.

She loved Oliver and the boys, even now she couldn't deny that but just because she took it as a personal insult to her self if any one messed with them, didn't mean she let them get away with anything. They had only one get out of jail free card and they knew that.

"We're in Mexico" Lois could only shake her head at the cold smirk spreading across her cousin's lips. Lois was all ready to gear up to watch this fight live. And though it was sick, Chloe loved that between them they had five superheroes wrapped around their fingers.

A few more soon once Chloe was finished.

"There was a tidal wave and... and we decided to help... have _been _helping, some people used it as a chance to settle old scores and we were on hand to help. I swear" biting her lip Chloe hated her husband in that moment.

He used his get out of jail free card and she hated it because she was the one to first use it and allow it to _be _used by her boys. Whatever was going on between them at any given time, when something major happened that required heroes they used that card and things seemed better afterwards.

"A tidal wave? In Mexico" Lois' look of disappointment was only due to the fact that Chloe wasn't going to go nuclear any time soon. But at least she went to her worried expression quick enough and Chloe began to chew her lip, wondering if they were OK.

The boys joked but she couldn't deny it, being a woman meant they could go from pissed to worried in 0.06 seconds.

"Yeah, baby I wouldn't do that to you. We should be done here soon, by this afternoon or early morning at least. I'll be home to help with the mess and the boys will scrub the penthouse from top to bottom, excluding your room because we all know what happened last time" Chloe laughed along with him, watching as Lois rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote.

"Are you OK" Oliver just chuckled and she missed him then, missed him hugging her and invading her whole being with his smell, heat and strength.

"Yeah, Bart is showing off and AC is going on about all the poor fishes but we're good. I promise" tilting her head Chloe considered this their get out of jail free card being played and she just wanted them home now, not to scream at them or threaten them.

She wanted to see them all and fuss over them and make them roll their eyes but still smile at her. Sniffing she turned from Lois and smiled at the thought of Oliver standing his Green Arrow gear, just being Oliver for her.

The man she fell so hard for.

"I've missed you; it's been a long week" she offered and she could only shiver when he let out a husky laugh. His end of the line grew mute as he cupped his hand over his phone.

"Yeah and how long of a _week _has it been Mrs. Queen" she loved her boys but right now she really just wanted her husband home. Wanted him to forget that he had arrows to play with.

"Longer then you could imagine Mr. Queen" turning she chuckled and would have added more until she saw the news channel.

Pissed to worried in 0.06 seconds was nothing compared to worried to pissed in 0.001 seconds.

* * *

><p><em>Mexico<em>

The moment the phone rung, four out of five of the worlds most strongest men all went silent. Oliver glanced at his phone as though it was some alien being intent of devouring his soul, while the men around him all swallowed hard and ran through how to escape.

Being the leader, Oliver took the bullet and answered his phone. He strolled away from the table while the others all watched, knowing that despite how whipped Oliver really was, he still had this way with Chloe that got him and them out of trouble.

After hearing the one sided conversation the three men all considered themselves out of jail for now.

"You know she wouldn't be pissed if Bart didn't start that bet" Victor raised an eyebrow at the youngest member who just threw his hands up and shrugged.

They were bored with out Chloe and Lois around to amuse them and to be honest without them it seemed wrong, so after four days of playing and eating they started betting, which when not supervised by Chloe could only lead to bad things.

Like Bart betting them that no was could make it to Mexico faster than him. They all denied the fact and one or the other had found ways to Mexico. Bart of course won but AC was a close second with Victor and Oliver tying up third place.

With Chloe and Lois both firmly rooted in their spa, the league didn't see the harm in spending the day and night in Mexico. Even convincing themselves that they needed this just as much as the girls did.

However one day turned into three and they honestly forgot the mess they left behind.

"Can't help it if you guys haven't figured out I'm _just _that _good"_ both Victor and AC rolled their eyes and grabbed a handful of mixed nuts each and tossed them at man. The chuckled before AC raised an eyebrow and gestured to Bart.

"That's why he's so small; he runs all his height off" Victor chuckled and ignored Bart's protests. The youngest members height was a constant light hearted joke among them all and despite his protests Bart did always laugh in the end and sometimes he would protest enough for Chloe to side with him and sooth him. Oliver still growled over that but at least they all knew Chloe was Oliver's.

Bart was about to protest more when both Victor and AC stared at Oliver.

"She figured it out didn't she" Bart could only question with a winch before he turned to see Oliver holding the phone away from his ear, which he was rubbing, and allow his shoulders to slump.

"I'm voting we stay here for the next year or two"

"Dude you remember the way we left it" AC shuddered at the thought of Chloe coming home to that.

"She'll be here faster than Clark and she'll have our asses" Bart squeaked, it was a low thought but he knew how to ditch the guys to save his own ass.

"Well there goes our get out of jail card" Victor flicked a nut away from him while the other three all confirmed themselves to the hell they were about to enter.

They had tried and failed to play their card.

And if it was bad that they were hoping for a _real_ crisis to spring up, they dared anyone to piss Chloe off and not be tempted to do so as well.

The End


End file.
